This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 13/053,556 filed Mar. 22, 2011.
The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application entitled “III-Nitride Transistor Stacked with FET in a Package,” Ser. No. 61/448,347 filed on Mar. 2, 2011. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.